The Girl Who Travelled In Time (I Don't Have Proper Title Yet)
by collinsl
Summary: Lily woke up in a world she had never seen before. But where was she? What happened to her? And how did she travel to the future and past? All these questions will buzz throughout your mind during this magnificent story. Feel free to comment, follow and favourite! Great story for Sci-Fi lovers! PS: I may change some names of places etc. but for now, I'm leaving it like this...


The Girl Who Travelled In Time

Hi! My name is Lily. I am 16 years old. I live in Alberton. It is the year 2014. I'm average height; I have long blonde hair and blue eyes. And This Is My Story.

I woke up with the sound of shouting from downstairs. I quickly jumped out of my bed and opened the curtains. But it was still night time. I looked at my watch. It was spinning really fast. Suddenly, outside began changing from night to day in seconds. I got really dizzy and the last thing I saw before I fainted was the ground getting closer to me.

I slowly open my eyelids, seeing blur images of what looked like doctors. I could hear one of them talking to me. The blur finally lifted and I could see. I was in a bedroom of some sort with a large window that replaced a whole wall. I looked outside briefly but everything was normal. It was daylight. Suddenly, my mind buzzed with questions; where am I? What happened to me? Why did I faint? What happened before? She blinked hard and turned back to the doctors. 'Who are you? And where am I?' I asked. 'I am Dr Katrina and these are my helpers; Kevin and Janice, replied Katrina. 'And this is the Panem Hospital'. 'What am I doing here? Where is Alberton?' I questioned. 'Alberton? Where's that?' asked Katrina. 'I don't know, I've never been to this hospital before. Try search it,' I replied. Katrina took out something out of her pocket, which looked a bit like a tablet but I didn't know what it was. She clicked the screen and typed "Alberton" in. 'Ah here it is, and Katrina clicked the link. I'll read it out;

"_Alberton is a city that existed a 1000 years ago before it got destroyed by an atom bomb in 2450. Its name was eventually changed into Warrington and the city got rebuilt after the disaster. 3579 people died in this unfortunate attack and 1697 people got injured. Warrington is located in the Northern Hemisphere; 4 hours drive from Panem."_

'You mean Warrington?' Katrina asked. 'No! I mean Alberton! What happened to it?! What year is it?! What is going on?! Wake up!' I said to myself as I pinched my arm. 'Sorry, but I have to do this for your own good', and Katrina pierced a needle into my arm and I felt a big surge of worries disappear as I fell into a deep, deep sleep.

Again I woke up in the bedroom but no one was there this time. I saw a note sticking to the end of my bed, so I picked it up and read it;

"_Sorry for earlier, I had no choice. I decided to give you a break for a while. Please don't try to do something silly like run away or something. We only want to help you. I promise I will answer as many questions as I can soon, but for now, you need to relax. The last thing I want is for you to get stressed out again. You can get dressed with the clothes inside the cupboard and tallboy. I hope you like them. They were made from the best boutiques in the world. I'm sure you'll find something you like. Meet downstairs in the dining room at 10:00am. You will have quite some time to spare beforehand. You might like to explore. It's Just an idea. Anyway, see you at breakfast!"_

_Love, Katrina!_

I finished reading it and put it back where I found it. I slid of the high bed and onto the soft carpet. It felt smooth against my feet. I walked to the pretty closet and opened it to find a bunch of glamorous gowns, trousers, skirts, shorts, shirts and more! I picked out a pair of black trousers and a silky, beige, one-shoulder top to wear and I quickly dressed into it. I closed the closet and walked to the tallboy which was right next to it. I opened the 1st draw and it was absolutely filled with the most beautiful jewellery I had ever seen! I picked out a black-with-gold necklace, a cute brown bracelet, some beautiful feather earrings and I put them all on. I then opened the 2nd draw, which was filled with headbands, hats and sunglasses. I picked out a thin silvery headband and put it on my head. The 3rd draw was stacks and stacks of hair accessories such as; brushes, hair ties, hairclips, hairpins and more. I pulled out a pink brush and walked to the mirror just beside the tallboy. I brushed my hair neatly and put it on one side of my shoulder. I finally finished by opening the 4th draw which was absolutely piled up to the top with makeup. I picked out some mascara, blush, eye shadow, lipstick and I slowly finished putting it on. I

I was all ready so I decided to go explore the hospital. I knew hospitals were boring and you wouldn't find anything much except patients in rooms but I looked around anyway. This hospital was way different to the other hospital in Alberton. This one was filled with rich and posh stuff, in the Alberton Hospital, there was just boring cramped up rooms with no closets or anything, you didn't even get a whole room to yourself like this. You had to share your room with several other people and the only privacy you could get was curtains. The only way to have your own room was to have apartments, which, if you had it, you needed to live in it permanently. I grabbed some socks and a pair of black leather boots from the shoe rack and I sat on my bed to put them on. I checked my watch, but it was still 9:30am.


End file.
